PJO Musicals: The Son of Neptune
by AuthoressisMightierthanDemigod
Summary: So, what if the Son of Neptune was a musical? My interpretation. Rated t cause I'm paranoid
1. Acts 1 thru 7

~AUTHOR NOTE~

Hello, viewers, readers, people here at random. Anyways, shocking news. .

I am no longer a Max. Ride super fan.

I know, I know. The world is coming to an end, but I come bearing good reasons.

Well after reading THE SON OF NEPTUNE I realised, hey this is like, EXTREMELY funny. and well lately, Max. Ride has been... well... a romance novel. With like almost ZERO humor. Riordan doesn't... get boring. He stays funny! So yeah, I realised that I was more likely a half-blood then an experiment like Max and the Flock anywho. It would be cooler to have a god (POSEIDON) as a dad anyways. Yeah. Well, basically this is a musical of The Son of Neptune. WARNING: Do not read if you have not yet read TSN (The son of Neptune) Ok with that... ON WITH THE STORY! And this is basiacally like TSN manipulated to fit this stroy and I'm not plagarizing anything! Again, ON WITH TEH STORY!

The dust from the gorgons tried to reform, but the Little Tiber ripped the ashes apart. Then the two kids at the gate did something totally unexpected.

They started singing.

Once there was a wicked witch  
>In the lovely land of Oz<br>And a wickeder, wickeder  
>Wickeder witch there never, ever was<br>She filled the folks in Munchkin Land  
>With terror and with dread<br>one fine day from Cali

Some half bloods killed her dead.  
>And the centurion pronounced her, dead<p>

And through the camp  
>The joyous news went runnin'<br>The joyous news that the wicked old witch was finally done in

~Musical Break~

Ding-dong! The witch is dead  
>Which old witch?<br>Well ah, the wicked witch Oh,  
>Ding-dong! The wicked witch is dead<br>Wake up you sleepy head  
>Rub your eyes<br>Get out of that bed  
>Wake up! The wicked witch is dead<p>

She's gone where the monsters go  
>Below, below, below yo-ho<br>Let's open up and sing  
>And ring those bells out<br>Sing the news out

Ding-dong! The merry-o  
>Sing it high and sing it low<br>Let them know  
>The wicked old witch is dead<br>Why everyone's glad  
>She took such a crownin'<br>Gettin' killed by the fifth  
>Is even worse than drownin'<br>Let 'em know  
>The wicked old witch is dead!<p>

"In other words," said the boy "The gorgons are dead!"

END OF ACT 1

ACT 2

~Cut to Octavian Scene~

Parody of P!nks "Raise your glass"

"Are you killing small animals?" Percy asked. Octavian laughed.

Right, right, turn off the lights  
>We're gonna kill our bears tonight<br>What's the deal, yo?  
>I love when it's all too much<br>5 a.m. gettin' up  
>Where's the knife and bear<p>

Party crasher, stuffed animal snatcher  
>Call me up if you're a Roman<br>Don't be Greek, just get Roman  
>Why so un-serious?<p>

So raise your glass if you are right  
>In all the right ways, all my Roman peeps<br>We will never be, never be anything but Roman  
>And nitty gritty, Crazy good warriors Won't you come on and come on and<br>Kill your stuffed animal!

Just come on and come on and  
>Kill your stuffed animal!<p>

stab, stab oh hot Tarturas  
>What part of killing stuffed animals don't you understand?<br>Wish you'd just freak out and disembowl them already  
>(Dismebowl already)<br>Can't stop, killing them bears  
>I should be locked up right on the spot<br>It's so ripped up right now

Party crasher, stuffed animal snatcher  
>Call me up if you're Roman<br>Don't be Greek, just get Roman  
>Why so un-serious?<p>

So raise your glass if you are right  
>In all the right ways, all my Roman peeps<br>We will never be, never be anything but Roman  
>And nitty gritty, evil little campers<br>Won't you come on and come on and  
>Kill your stuffed animal!<br>Just come on and come on and  
>Kill your stuffed animal!<br>Won't you come on and come on and  
>Kill your stuffed animal! Just come on and come on and<br>Kill your stuff animal!

Oh shit! I ran out of stuffed toys to kill...  
>That sucks!<p>

So if you're too Roman for Greeks  
>And you're treated like a crazy guy<p>

You can choose to let it go  
>We can always, we can always disembowl on our own<p>

_[Chorus]_  
>So kill your stuffed animal!<br>So kill your stuffed animal if you are fortune telling  
>In all the right ways, all my Roman peeps<br>We will never be, never be anything but Roman  
>And nitty gritty, crazy good warriors<p>

So kill your stuffed animal if you are always right  
>In all the right ways, all my Roman peeps<br>We will never be, never be anything but loud  
>And nitty gritty, crazy good warriors<br>Won't you come on and come on and  
>Kill your stuffed animal!<br>Just come on and come on and  
>Kill your stuffed animal!<br>Won't you come on and come on and  
>Kill your stuffed animal!<br>Just come on and come on and  
>Kill a stuffed animal, to read the will of the Gods!<p>

"Wow," Percy muttered. "Your Romans love the theater, huh?"

Hazel walked away, muttering about where Octavian can put his stupid parodys of P!nk's songs.

~END OF ACT 2~

~ACT 3~

"Then it's official," Reyna announced "Frank Zhang, Percy Jackson and Hazel Levesque will lead a quest to free Thanatos."

"But he's just a probie!" Yelled a camper.

"Water cannon up my nose!" Yelled another.

_Well, _thought Percy _They're not the only ones who can burst into random song at any given moment. _

By some miracle, Frank and Hazel knew what to do. They started singing. (Don't ask where the band came from)

Oh We're Not Gonna Take It no, We Ain't Gonna Take It oh We're Not Gonna Take It Anymore

we've Got The Right To Choose And there Ain't No Way We'll Lose It this Is Our Life, This Is Our Song we'll Fight The Powers That Be Just don't Pick Our Destiny 'cause you Don't Know Us, You Don't Belong

oh We're Not Gonna Take It no, We Ain't Gonna Take It oh We're Not Gonna Take It Anymore

oh You're So Condescending your Gall Is Never Ending we Don't Want Nothin', Not A Thing From You your Life Is Trite And Jaded boring And Confiscated if That's Your Best, Your Best Won't Do

oh... oh... we're Right/yeah we're Free/yeah we'll Fight/yeah you'll See/yeah( at this next part the drummer, again dunno where he came from, will paly alone and the entire place will clap there hands as the three chant)

oh We're Not Gonna Take It no, We Ain't Gonna Take It oh We're Not Gonna Take It Anymore

oh We're Not Gonna Take It no, We Ain't Gonna Take It oh We're Not Gonna Take It Anymore no Way!

oh... oh... we're Right/yeah we're Free/yeah we'll Fight/yeah you'll See/yeah

we're Not Gonna Take It no, We Ain't Gonna Take It we're Not Gonna Take It Anymore

we're Not Gonna Take It, No! no, We Ain't Gonna Take It we're Not Gonna Take It Anymore

just You Try And Make Us we're Not Gonna Take It come On no, We Ain't Gonna Take It you're All Worthless And Weak we're Not Gonna Take It Anymore now Drop And Give Me Twenty we're Not Gonna Take It oh Crinch Pin no, We Ain't Gonna Take It oh You And Your Uniform we're Not Gonna Take It Anymore

~END OF ACT 3~

~ACT 4~

~~~Hazels POV~~~

_The highway to Hades, _she thought sadly. In her head she played some eighties music she once heard from Octavian. She began to sing quietly.

_Living easy Loving free_

_ Season ticket for a one way ride Asking nothing Leave me be Taken everything in my stride Don't need reason Don't need rhyme Ain't nothin' I would rather do Going down By the time My friends are gonna be there too, eh_  
><em>I'm on a highway to hell On the highway to hell Highway to hell I'm on the highway to hell<em>  
><em>No stop signs Speed limit Nobody's gonna slow me down Like a wheel Gonna spin it Nobody's gonna mess me 'round Hey Satan Paid my dues Playin' in a rockin' band Hey momma Look at me I'm on my way to the Promised Land, wooh<em>  
><em>I'm on the highway to hell Highway to hell I'm on the highway to hell Highway to hell<em>  
><em>Mmm, don't stop me Eh,Eh,Eh<em>  
><em>I'm on the highway to hell On the highway to hell I'm on the highway to hell On the highway to Hell Highway to hell I'm on the highway to hell Highway to hell Highway to hell Highway to hell I'm on the highway to hell Highway to hell<em>  
><em>And I'm goin' down,all the waa-ay-aay, wohh M-on the highway to hell<em>

"OK," said Percy. "I can see why the Greeks kept their space. Crazy singers..."

~END OF ACT 4~

~ACT 5~

_**~Hazels Flashback~ (In Alaska)**_

_I hear the ticking of the clock I'm lying here the room's pitch dark I wonder where you are tonight No answer on the telephone And the night goes by so very slow Oh I hope that it won't end though Alone...  
>Till now I always got by on my own I never really cared until I met you And now it chills me to the bone How do I get you alone How do I get you alone<br>You don't know how long I have wanted To touch your lips and hold you tight You don't know how long I have waited And I was going to tell you tonight But the secret is still my own And my love for you is still unknown Alone...  
>Aahhh... aahhh...<br>Till now I always got by on my own I never really cared until I met you And now it chills me to the bone How do I get you alone How do I get you alone  
>Alone... alone...<br>I hear the ticking of the clock I'm lying here the room's pitch dark _

**_~Hazels Flashback~ (In New-Orleans)_**

_Oh! Ohhhh yeeeh I used to think maybe you loved me now baby I'm sure And I just cant wait till the day when you knock on my door Now everytime I go for the mailbox , gotta hold myself down Cos I just wait till you write me your coming around  
>I'm walking on sunshine , wooah I'm walking on sunshine, woooah I'm walking on sunshine, woooah and don't it feel good!<br>Hey , alright now and dont it feel good! hey yeh  
>I used to think maybe you loved me, now I know that its true and I don't want to spend all my life , just in waiting for you now I don't want u back for the weekend not back for a day , no no no I said baby I just want you back and I want you to stay<br>woah yeh! I'm walking on sunshine , wooah I'm walking on sunshine, woooah I'm walking on sunshine, woooah and don't it feel good!  
>Hey , alright now and don't it feel good! hey yeh ,oh yeh and don't it feel good!<br>walking on sunshine walking on sunshine  
>I feel the love,I feel the love, I feel the love that's really real I feel the love, I feel the love, I feel the love that's really real<br>I'm on sunshine baby oh I'm on sunshine baby oh  
>I'm walking on sunshine wooah I'm walking on sunshine wooah I'm walking on sunshine wooah<br>and don't it feel good! I'll say it again now and don't it feel good! _

**_~End of ACT 5~_**

**_~ACT 6~ _**

(A/N I shall be going out of order with the sequence of events; it's whatever i can remember)

Percy focused on Polybotes. (Or Alcyoneus or whoever)He took a deep breath.

_Risin' up, back on the street Did my time, took my chances Went the distance, now I'm back on my feet Just a man and his will to survive _  
><em> So many times, it happens too fast You change your passion for glory <em>  
><em>Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past You must fight just to keep them alive <em>  
><em>Chorus: It's the eye of the tiger, it's the cream of the fight Risin' up to the challenge of our rival And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night And he's watchin' us all in the eye of the tiger <em>  
><em>Face to face, out in the heat Hangin' tough, stayin' hungry They stack the odds 'til we take to the street For we kill with the skill to survive <em>  
><em>chorus <em>  
><em>Risin' up, straight to the top <em>  
><em>Have the guts, got the glory Went the distance, now I'm not gonna stop <em>  
><em>Just a man and his will to survive <em>  
><em>chorus <em>  
><em>The eye of the tiger (repeats out)...<em>

"Really?" Demanded Polybotes. "I can do so much better. That was totally like, a genorous 5."

Percy threw his hands up. "You, sir, have a singing battle started."

Monsters and campers alike had gathered and were now _ohhhh_-ing. Octavion put a hand up as if to stop it, but he turned to the crowd and said: "Oh it's going down, it's toally going down..."

_Let's get down to business-to defeat the puny half-bloods Did they send me daughters when I asked for sons? You're the saddest bunch I ever met But you can bet before we're through Mister, I'll make a man out of you_  
><em>Tranquil as a forest(Not!) But on fire within Once you find your center You are sure to win You're a spineless, pale, pathetic lot And you haven't got a clue Somehow I'll make a man out of you!<em>  
><em>Pecy: I'm never gonna catch my breath. Say good-bye to those who knew me. Boy I was a fool in school for cutting gym<em>  
><em>Octavion: This guy's got 'em scared to death<em>  
><em>Percy: Hope he doesn't see right through me<em>  
><em>Polybotes: Now I really wish that I knew how to swim!<em>  
><em>Polybotes and campers: (To Be a man) We must be swift as the coursing river (To Be a man) With all the force of a great typhoon (To Be a man) With all the strength of a raging fire Mysterious as the dark side of the moon<em>  
><em>Time is racing toward us till the Huns arrive Heed my every order and you might survive You're unsuited for the rage of war So pack up, go home, you're through How could I make a man out of you?<em>  
><em>Polybotes and campers: (To Be a man) We must be swift as the coursing river (To Be a man) With all the force of a great typhoon (To Be a man) With all the strength of a raging fire Mysterious as the dark side of the moon<em>  
><em>(To Be a man) We must be swift as the coursing river (To Be a man) With all the force of a great typhoon (To Be a man) With all the strength of a raging fire Mysterious as the dark side of the moon<em>

**~End of act 6~**

**~Act 7~**

The Amazons closed in. For a minute hazel thought they might just kill her, but instead Hylla threw her head back and began to chant/sing:

_Girls, we run this motha (yeah!) _[x4]_ GIRLS!  
>Who run the world? Girls! <em>[x4]<em> Who run this motha? Girls! _[x4]_ Who run the world? Girls! _[x4]_  
>Some of them men think they freak this like we do But no they don't Make your check come at they neck, Disrespect us no they won't<br>Boy don't even try to touch this Boy this beat is crazy This is how they made me Seattle, Washignton baby This goes out to all my girls That's in the club rocking the latest Who will buy it for themselves and get more money later  
>I think I need a barber None of these dudes can fade me I'm so good with this, I remind you I'm so hood with this<br>Boy I'm just playing, come here baby Hope you still like me, if you hate me My persuasion can build a nation Endless power, with our love we can devour You'll do anything for me  
>Who run the world? Girls! <em>[x4]<em> Who run this motha? Girls! _[x4]_ Who run the world? Girls! _[x4]_  
>It's hot up in here DJ don't be scared to run this, run this back I'm reppin' for the girls who taking over the world Help me raise a glass for the college grads<br>Anyone rolling I'll let you know what time it is, check You can't hold me I work my 9 to 5 better cut my check This goes out to all the women getting it in, Get on your grind Do I commend that respect when I do Please accept my shine  
>Boy I know you love it How we're smart enough to make these millions Strong enough to bear the children Then get back to business See, you better not play me Oh come here baby Hope you still like me If you hate me<br>My persuasion can build a nation Endless power With our love we can devour You'll do anything for me  
>Who run the world? Girls! <em>[x4]<em> Who run this motha? Girls! _[x4]_ Who run the world? Girls! _[x4]_  
>Who are we? What we run? The world (Who run this motha, yep) Who are we? What we run? The world (Who run this motha, yep) Who are we? What do we run? We run the world! (Who run this motha, yep) Who are we? What we run? We run the world Who run the world? Girls!<em>

The amazons landed in various fighting positions around Hylla. The queens spear was stretched out as if to kill Hazel.

After that number, Hazel kind of wished she had.

**~End of act 7~**

**~ACT 8~**

The last of the retreating monsters dissapeared. While the Romans still carried Percy and yelled "Praetor! Praetor!"

Octavian, growing jealous of all this attention he was not getting, threw his head back and sang loudly,

_WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS MY FRIENDS!_

_I've paid my dues - Time after time - I've done my sentence_

_ But committed no crime - And bad mistakes I've made a few I've had my share of sand kicked in my face - But I've come through _  
><em>We are the champions - my friends And we'll keep on fighting - till the end - We are the champions -<em>_We are the champions No time for losers 'Cause we are the champions - of the world - _  
><em>I've taken my stuffed animals And my knife - You brought me fame and fourten and everything that goes with it - I thank you all - <em>  
><em>But it's been no bed of roses No pleasure cruise - I consider it a challenge before the whole human race - <em>  
><em>And I ain't gonna lose! <em>  
><em>We are the champions - my friends And we'll keep on fighting - till the end - We are the champions - We are the champions No time for losers 'Cause we are the champions - of the world! [Repeat chorus until fade out]<em>


	2. Oats and Beans and Barley Grow

**Hey…..**

**Fang: She should actually be making a Animoto right now… she promised her mom she would do it as soon as she updated**

**Me: Yeah, I finally figured out how to publish, so whooo!**

**Fang: Yeah, yeah. Maybe our reviewers can help up us with the stupid "Summer on Wheels" movie trailer we have to do….**

**Me: Yeah, enjoy, anyways… Oh! And, this will include less singing!**

**Fang: Yeah, she finally figured out that not every musical needs to be music, music, music, _all _the time. **

**Me: Also, I'm about to get my own laptop, so I can update more :)**

**Diss of the claim: I own nothing, if I take a sentence or two, all copy rights go to Rick Riordan! Also, I own nothing else you might think I'm trying to take.**

**HAZEL**

ACT 8- Karpoi

Frank started to say something, then tensed.

"What?" asked Hazel, her smile beginning to fade.

"The wind's stopped…" He said.

"So?"

"The grass is still moving."

Frank was right, the grass was rustling, but the breeze had gone. Frank got a bad feeling.

"Run!" he said to Hazel. Too late, the ground rose up and swallowed Hazel. "Hazel!" he yelled.

Hazel flew around, wrapped in her own personal grass tornado.

"Frank!" She called, hoping he would hear. "Percy!" She did her best to summon riches from within the Earth, but all she could get was a large rock. Sensing her kidnappers frustration, she climbed to the top.

"Schist!" a tinny voice yelled

"Excuse me?" Hazel had once gotten her mouth washed out with soap at St. Agnes' academy for saying something very similar.

"Schist! Big pile of schist!"

Confused, Hazel looked around. "Who said that?" she said, seemingly to herself. Then, all at once, her kidnappers appeared. About the size of a 3-year old, they were dressed in diapers. Rolls of fat hung down, and their skin had a greenish tint to it. They had dry, brittle wings, like they were made out of corn stalks. Their faces were down right hideous, kernels of grain stuck to it. They had fang like teeth, their eyes a solid green.

A large one stepped forward, and when he spoke Hazel recognized his voice as the Schist-guy.

"Darn that schist! Wheat cannot grow!"

Another one complained, "Sorghum! It also cannot grow!"

A third one screeched "Barley! It cannot grow either! A thousand curses may be placed on this schist!"

"The- the rock?" Hazel asked nervously.

"Yes!" yelled the first one. "Greenstone!"

"I-isn't it valuable?"

"Valuable to humans? Yes. To us? Pah! We spit on it! Not half as good as wheat." He huffed.

"Or sorghum!"

"Or barley!"

All other joined in on the conversation, calling out different grains. No way, alone, could Hazel fend them off.

"Your Gaea's servants." She inferred. Anything to keep them talking.

"We are Karpoi. Before nasty humans cultivated us, we roamed free! Soon, wheat will rule all!"

"No sorghum!"

"BARLEY!"

Oats, peas, beans, and barley grow,  
>Oats, peas, beans, and barley grow,<br>Can you or I or anyone know  
>How oats, peas, beans, and barley grow?<p>

First the farmer sows his seed,  
>Stands erect and takes his ease,<br>He stamps his foot and claps his hands,  
>And turns around to view his lands.<p>

Oats, peas, beans, and barley grow,  
>Oats, peas, beans, and barley grow,<br>Can you or I or anyone know  
>How oats, peas, beans, and barley grow?<p>

Next the farmer waters the seed,  
>Stands erect and takes his ease,<br>He stamps his foot and claps his hands,  
>And turns around to view his lands.<p>

Oats, peas, beans, and barley grow,  
>Oats, peas, beans, and barley grow,<br>Can you or I or anyone know  
>How oats, peas, beans, and barley grow?<p>

Next the farmer hoes the weeds,  
>Stands erect and takes his ease,<br>He stamps his foot and claps his hands,  
>And turns around to view his lands.<p>

Oats, peas, beans, and barley grow,  
>Oats, peas, beans, and barley grow,<br>Can you or I or anyone know  
>How oats, peas, beans, and barley grow?<p>

Last the farmer harvests his seed,  
>Stands erect and takes his ease,<br>He stamps his foot and claps his hands,  
>And turns around to view his lands.<p>

Oats, peas, beans, and barley grow,  
>Oats, peas, beans, and barley grow,<br>Can you or I or anyone know  
>How oats, peas, beans, and barley grow?<p>

"…. Ok then….." said Hazel.

~END ACT 8~

**So… I apologize for the crappy update….. kind of lame.. very lame actually**

**Fang: And the song… especially the song.**

**Me: Yeah… sorry. Please excuse me. I'm tired hungry and sick so… yeah.**

**AGAIN, no copy right infringement intended. All right reserved: Rick Riordan**

**RR? **

**Hi…..**

**Fang:**


	3. I Will Remember You

**Must… update… more! **

**Me: *Sob* I'm really pushing myself hard to update! All this time I've been on FF, (A year!) all I've done is favorite stories and dragged my useless virtual butt around! **

**Fang: And reviewed. And stick up for other authors. And have a pm war.**

**Me: They get it. So enjoy;)))**

**Notes to my first EVER reviewers!:**

**Camp Half Blood:**** Ha, no I thought of Twisted Sister first, but come to think of it, Glee Project **_**does **_**do that song! And thank you=)**

**Don't Suffer From Insanity: Yes, I've every book **_**at least **_**5 times lol. New recruit for what, though? Thank you to you, too=)**

**Claiming the diss!: I own nothing. Everything goes to Rick Riordan. And I'm clearly not him.**

**ACT 9**

"Fai," said a familiar voice behind Frank. He turned and saw his grandmother, her wrinkled face disapproving. She smacked her gums and shuffled toward him.

"Yes Grandmother?"

"Put down that bow and come inside."

Frank reluctantly put down his quiver and bow and followed his grandmother. To his surprise, she went into the attic. Assuming he shouldn't follow, he stood patiently at the foot of the staircase.

"Well?" his grandmother demanded, "Are you coming or not?"

"Oh, uh, o-of course," Frank said, realizing his mistake. He hoped this wasn't a trick.

"Fai," she began again, "Keep this safe."

Frank took the little wrapped package carefully. What was it? A weapon? Something so deadly, even _grandmother_didn't know? He carefully unwrapped it, cautious. Inside, instead of the worlds deadliest weapon he found… a stick.

"Um, wow Grandmother, thank you…" He said, unsure what to do with the small piece of driftwood.

"Foolish boy," Grandmother sighed "This is not what you think it is. Your life depends on it."

_My life depends on a… half burned stick of wood. Great._

So, grandmother informed him that he better pack his bags, because he was leaving.

As Frank packed his bags, his Grandma went for a nap. Quietly she began to sing.

I will remember you, will you remember me?  
>Don't let your life pass you by,<br>Weep not for the memories 

Remember the good times that we had?  
>I let them slip away from us when things got bad.<br>How clearly I first saw you smilin' in the sun  
>Want to feel your warmth upon me<br>I want to be the one

I will remember you, will you remember me?  
>Don't let your life pass you by<br>Weep not for the memories

I'm so tired but I can't sleep  
>Standin' on the edge of something much to deep<br>It's funny how we feel so much but we cannot say a word  
>We are screaming inside, but we can't be heard <p>

I'm so afraid to love you  
>But more afraid to lose<br>Clinging to a past that doesn't let me choose  
>Once there was a darkness<br>Deep and endless night  
>You gave me everything you had, oh you gave me life…..<p>

END ACT 9


	4. Setting Fire to the Rain

**A/N: Whelp, I'm back. As of right absolutely now, I have no clue of what this will be an update of… yes I do. Never mind.**

**Conversations of the week: **

**Conversation with me and Tapengha during breakfast**

**Me: -is reading Aesop-**

**Tapengha: You're such a nerd, *Autho***

**Me: Nerd? We prefer the term intellectual badass. **

**Silent Conversation between me and Ellie through the door, as *the annoying stalker that I may or may not like* is standing in my way to science class.**

**Me: -silently- WTF?**

**Ellie: OMFG I don't know!**

**Me: Get this stupid cow to move!**

**Ellie: -talking- Ay, cow! Move!**

**Me: -Cracks up-**

**Conversation between me and Tapengha, about a conversation between *the annoying trumpet playing stalker* and his friends on the bus:**

***Stalker*: -sees dog training facility- Oh, look, Sebastian! Your school! Miss…. Bus driver lady.. stop there!**

**Me: -facepalm-**

**Ms. Chicas: Wha-wha-what? (because **_**yes, **_**she**__**does that)**

**They continue arguing**

**Me: I will offer them each freaking a million dollars if they stfu!**

**Tapengha: Screw that, I'm just gonna punch them all!**

**Conversation between two teachers who are apparent bff (lol)**

**Coach Rash: OmiGod! It's coming, man, it's coming!**

**Coach Harmon: What.. what? Are you **_**serious?**_

**Coach Rash and Coach Harmon both run out**

**5 minutes later….**

**CH:OmiGod, you were totally right!**

**CR: My computer can do anything, man!**

**(turns out it was a storm…)**

**Me and my friend Valeska about the very, very disturbing fact that one of our gym teachers was once a swim suit model**

**Valeska: Oh, you know what I heard?**

**Me: ?**

**Valeska: Coach Long was a swimsuit model!**

**Me: WHAT? Oh, God, I need to go, like, bleach my eyes at the mental image I just got…**

**Valeska: And on her FaceBook page, her profile pic is her on red carpet, waving to adoring fans!**

**Me: Wrong. On. So. Many. LEVELS.**

**Ok, after this incredibly long A/N I present to you now, an update of… PJO Musicals: The Son of Neptune!**

**Do I really need to say it?: Fine. I own nothing. If I did, the world would be in ruins, and half of you would be in jail, working as my slaves. Yesh, my mind works like that. I'm weird like that.**

Remember when Octavian was attempting to "sing soprano" during that war game at Camp Jupiter? Well, he really was.

-Insert opera music here- (Suggestion: Look up opera music on YouTube. Look up Italian if it makes you happy.)

Percy awkwardly cleared his throat. Gwen was actually saved because of this, but she accidentally died of shock, but came back just like she did in TSN. Hazel cracked up, and Frank started giggling like a preschooler (how I love to use that sentence:D)

Octavian finished. "Apollo isn't skimping out on his grandchildren." He grinned his approval.

Reyna was floored, and Skippy almost crash landed.

"*Ahem* Let the battle, um," she blinked and came to her senses. "Let the battle resume…." And rode off on Skippy.

End Act

(A/N: Ok real quick I'm adding Annabeth's POV, since I can't find my copy of TSN )

Annabeth stared sadly out the Athena cabin's window. It was unlike Chiron and Mr. D to let rain in, but they made this exception. So of course, this just added to Annabeths depression.

_I let it fall, my heart and as it fell, you rose to claim it_

_It was dark, and I was over, until you kissed my lips and you saved me_

_My hands, they were strong, but my knees were far to week, _

_To stand, together, without falling to your feet…_

_But there's side to you_

_That I never knew, never knew,_

_And the things you say, they were never true, never true and the games you played you would always win, always win_

_But I set fire, to the rain, watched it pour as I, touched your face, _

_Let it burn while I cried cause I heard it screamin' out your name, your name_

_When I lay, with you, I could stay here, close my eyes _

_Feel you here, forever!_

_You and me together nothing gets better,_

'_Cause there's a side to you that I never knew, never knew, _

_And the things, you'd say they were never true, never true_

_And the games you'd play, you would always win, always wiiinnn…._

_But I set fire, to the rain, watched it pour as I, touched your face, _

_Let it burn while I cried cause I heard it screamin' out your name, your name_

_I set fire, to the rain, and threw us into the flames_

_Well it felt, something died_

_Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time!_

_Sometimes I wake up by the door,_

_That heart you caught must be waitin' for ya_

_Even now when we're already over,_

_I can't help myself from looking for you,_

_I set fire, to the rain,_

_Watched it pour as I, touched your face,_

_Well it burned while I cried cause I heard it screamin' out your name, your name_

_I set fire, to the rain,_

_And threw us, into the flames,_

_Well, it felt something died, cause I knew that was the last time, the last time, oh!_

_Ohhhhhh…. Oohh noooo! Let it burn! Ohhhh ooohh let it buuuuurrrrrnnn! Let it buuuurrrrnnnnnnnn!_

**Me: Holy, Fah-reakin' Poseidon! That song was really hard to type!**

**Fang: Yeah, we have to type cause last time Autho brought in a trojouan. **

**Me: Shut up…. Fuzzles.**

**Fang: it's **_**not **_**fuzzles!**

**Me: Ok.. Fuzzles, ok.**

**Fuzzles: -sobs- **

**Me: Ahahaha ! :D All you intellectual badasses out there,**

**RR? **


	5. AN of DOOM

Me: Oy vey.

Fang: *pats my head*

Me: I'm in a hospital with a broken leg and shock syndrome. My chair caught on fire, which made my legs stop working, so my mom just sat me by the fireplace to stay warm when she got home, then she went back to work, and my fireplace blew up. So of course, while the thing SPONTANEOUSLY COMBUSTED, I had to drag myself by the elbows to my room, because my legs were still all bleh. While I was dragging myself, I attempted to get up I fell the wrong way on my leg, thus breaking it. So I had to lie in my room for about ten minutes, before I realized that if the fire destroyed this house it would destroy me and my pets. (I was home alone). So with help of Aia, who was crying and praying for me, I got the strength to drag myself back to the living room, with a broken leg, to the table ever so conveniently placed next to the fireplace that held the fire extinguisher. So I put that out, but while my fireplace was still exploding, a piece of glass impaled my arm. So the fire's out, but I'm bleeding and crying and covered in ashes. The only thing that gets me through this is Aia and Glee music. 2 hours later, around midnight, my family comes home to find me lying on the floor with covered with blood and ashes with tear streaks running down my filthy face. They get me in the car, and I'm clutching my laptop, keeping Aia on the dA chatroom with me. So after we check in, they shower me, dress me in a hospital gown and put some weird stuff in my leg and put a cast on it, I'm in this bed talking to Aia.

So I won't be updating, most likely just sleeping. Thank you!


End file.
